Network entities such as social networks are gaining in popularity very rapidly. They provide users with the ability to update status/activity information e.g. “drinking coffee at Starbucks®”, to upload and share photos/video/audio content, to connect with friends, to see friends photos/video/audio content, to see friends activities or to organize parties or reunions, etc.
Currently, most social networking sites allow for content to be uploaded via a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) interface. Some clients, which are specific to a particular social network, also exist for user devices such as computers or cell phones. Furthermore, some social networks, such as Twitter®, allow users to update their status or share a comment by sending a Short Message Service (SMS) to a specified short code.
However, these solutions are not convenient when a user wants to update his status on many social networks. Indeed, the user currently has to connect to each of these social networks separately, using more or less user friendly interfaces. Thus there is a need for a more convenient way to upload media content, such as a status, a picture, a comment, etc., from a user device to at least one network entity, such as a social network.